Welcome to the Phantomhive's, Milady
by Simply One Hell of a Writer
Summary: 'My job was simple. Eliminate Ciel Phantomhive. It would've worked, the plan was flawless, except for one problem. That butler. Sebastian Michaelis.' A story beginning from the OVA Welcome to the Phantomhive's. Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**If you're reading this, then you've stumbled upon my newest and first (published) fanfiction! It's basically my written version of the Kuroshitsuji OVA, ****_Welcome to the Phantomhive's._**** Being a fangirl of Sebastian, it made me very happy. If you haven't watched it yet, you should! I have the links for all the OVA's, if you need them.** **c: **

**I am hoping to be able to add emotions into the events, and extend the piece past when the OVA ends. DISCLAIMER-The plot and characters don't belong to me, but I wish they did. I plan to make this character, the one whoms POV it is, sort of into my own, in a way.**

**Anyways, if you read, please review! I need to know whether to continue it or not.3 Thank you, and enjoy this first chapter. **

**_Simply One Hell of a Writer_**

* * *

She was almost too easy to manipulate.

The fiancée and close cousin of the target; Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. Age 13. Blonde, green eyes, 163 centimeters tall. Daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Middleford. That was all I knew of her, in the basic sense. At the ball, she was so happy, so naïve. She even gave me a nickname; 'Onee-sama.'

_Older Sister._

Why she would want to call me that, I do not know.

Convincing her to bring me along to the target's manor was easy enough. Over the years, I became accustomed to playing the shy, lovely woman, scared of her own shadow. No one would suspect a person like that to be an assassin. For my first year as an hired murderer, I felt guilty, and a bit squeamish about killing. Then the faces seemed to blur together. I was no longer concern about _who_; As long as I got the job done. It didn't matter anymore, really; I have too much blood on my hands to ever wish for the gates of heaven to open for me. Not that I wanted that.

The carriage bumped and rolled down the path, with only the sound of horses' steps to accompany us. Trees, and bits of the hidden stone wall from the manor flashed by, and I knew we would be arriving any second. The maid, Paula I believe her name was, giggled at something Lady Middleford said. I didn't know much about her maid, really. Typical woman. Brown hair, brown eyes. Friendly. That was all I needed to know. Once I had completed the mission, I would never see these women again.

"Onee-sama, this is Ciel's mansion!"

Lady Elizabeth's voice made me blink, and I gave her a fleeting look, then followed her gaze towards the window. When I looked back towards her, she gave me a cheery closed-eye smile, one which I did not deserve, nor return.

Outside, a horse neighed, and I glanced out to see the carriage slowing to a stop.

We're here. The target's manor; Home of Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom Toy Company. Age 14, 155 centimeters tall. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog and son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, both of whom are now deceased.

The butler slid open the door. With a bow of his head, he spoke. "Thank you for your visit, Lady Elizabeth." "Thank you, Sebastian!" She quickly got up from her seat, and after the black-clad butler helped her down, she ran out of my line of sight, yelling eagerly. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!"

Sebastian. So this was him. Sebastian Michaelis, the well-known, practically 'perfect' butler of Earl Phantomhive. The boss warned me of him, told me he was more capable than he looked. The first thing I observed about him was his abnormally colored eyes. They were a deep ruby red, like the color of dying embers in the fireplace; They looked harmless enough, but get too close and they just might burn.

He then turned to me, bowing his head once more to offer his hand. "We've been expecting you, Milady." His voice sounded supple, soothing. I couldn't tell if he was faking or not. After a second's hesitation, I took his hand in mine and he smoothly guided me down the carriage steps. My long, pink glove seemed paler to his pristine white one, his black uniform a great contrast to my current attire. The dress I wore was pink and white, much to Lady Elizabeth's delight, with black buttons and white lace decorating the torso. The bottom flared out around my ankles, concealing the black and white shoes underneath. My auburn hair seemed glossy under the rays of the sunshine, falling elegantly over my left shoulder.

The manor appeared quite large. All stone, it seemed, with a large wooden door greeted me. An older man, another butler perhaps, stood poised at the top of the steps. Sebastian Michaelis stood to my left, bent over, his hand where his heart should be. In front of me stood Lady Elizabeth, and my next target. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Onee-sama, this is Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive." Lady Elizabeth smiled at me as she gestured to the boy beside her. Then she turned to him, saying. "Ciel, this is the lady I mentioned in my letter. I've made acquaintance of her at the ball last month. She is lovely person who knows a lot of things." While she talked, I took the opportunity to study the butler, Sebastian. He stood bent over slightly still, eyes closed, smiling politely. Black hair framed his face, a bit longer than usual for men, but it suited him well. "I brought her with me today to introduce her to you." The plan looked flawless at the moment. Everything was going according to plan.

"Good grief." The Earl replied in a matured tone, then looked over at me. So the information _was_ correct. Even by the simple way he spoke clued in on his actual maturity, regardless of his age. He smiled graciously at me, his uncovered eye meeting mine. His left eye was hidden behind a silk eye patch, which made me wonder. Even the boss didn't know of that secret. What could he be hiding behind that patch? No matter, it didn't affect my job. "I am the head of the Household of the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Please enjoy the ball tonight."

_I'm afraid I won't be staying long enough to enjoy it….And neither will you, Ciel Phantomhive. _


	2. Chapter 2

**My first (two) review(s)! u Thank you, ****_et12356_**** and ****_promocat_****! I am glad you enjoyed it so far. cx 3**

**Here is the next part of the story.~ Remember, more reviews = quicker updates. I have a bunch more of it already written out, since I practically spent the whole day writing this. (Your Welcome. :I) Please, read and enjoy! If you have an opinion on how I can make it better, don't be shy to say so!**

**For those of you who ****_haven't_**** seen the OVA this is based off of, then here is the link. watch?v=tEicMnj8L-0**

**Your welcome. Again. **

**REVIEW! Thanks. :}**

_**Simply One Hell of a**_** Writer**

* * *

"Sebastian, offer her our hospitality." Earl Phantomhive shot a sharp look towards his butler, who in return, nodded and replied. "Very well, my lord." Sebastian turned to me, meeting my eyes with an almost friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you, Milady. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, Sebastian Michaelis." I already knew that, but he did not. I refrained from smiling at the irony of it.

Once more, the butler bobbed his head, that smile, whether fake or real, never leaving his lips. "We hope you enjoy hospitality à la Phantomhive." _Sadly, I can't take that offer, for soon the Phantomhive name will be dead._ _But I have to keep up the act, for now._ _It's too soon…_

Gesturing towards the grand double doors in front of us being pushed slowly open by the older servant, the crimson-eyed man exclaimed. "Welcome to the Phantomhives!"

/

"This will be your room." Sebastian told me as I stepped inside. He had showed me the way here, through some of the numerous halls in the manor. A tall dresser stood in the corner, it's burnished wood shining under the light. On a small table nearby, a mirror edged with an intricate gold design, and a small plain book sat. Teal curtains were drawn back to let the sunlight stream inside, filling the room. "What a wonderful room.." I murmured, remembering to keep my voice low and delicate for appearances. He leaned close to hear my softly-spoken words, then draw back to the normal distance with a smile. Up close, his eyes seemed an even brighter red than I had previously thought, his skin flawless and pale. Not that any of that really mattered. "'A wonderful room', you say? Thank you for your compliment."

As I stepped into the room, I noticed a full-length mirror just behind the door, along with the sizeable bed, with it's clean white sheets, ready for someone to sleep in it. A desk stood beside the bed, only a small purple and gold lamp to decorate it's dull but tidy surface. "Many of the furnishings of this room are of the finest pedigree, collected over generations of Phantomhive." _How interesting, but I'm not surprised at all. Too bad the Phantomhive generation will come to end._

Above the fireplace were 4 framed photos, all lined up next to one another. "Each of these befits Your Ladyship, so please make use of them as you please." Sebastian continued while I approached the photographs, a hint of curiosity pushing me to look. Above the pictures was a simple abstract painting, framed, of course. I had to admit, this place was much nicer than other places I had been sent to work.

The first photograph was a picture of the target at a younger age, standing in front of this very manor, both eyes revealing their icy blue. It surprised me a bit, the difference between the boy in the picture, and the one I know now to be Ciel Phantomhive. It must have been taken before the fire burnt down his home and family….It still didn't explain the eye patch, though. The next few photographs were of the Earl and his parents. The Earl looked very similar to his father, actually. "That is the last Earl of Phantomhive, Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Madam Rachel." I glanced towards the butler, whom simply carried on with his explanation, unaware of the extent of my actual knowledge. "Not only enthusiastic philanthropists but also proponents of flood regulation and medical services provision," As he spoke, he looked away from me, like he was remembering something. "they were prominent personalities that citizens dearly loved." _They were murdered, too. Just as their son will be._ If I had the will to, I would've felt…guilty for the assassination I was preparing to carry out , but those feelings left me a long time ago. "Her Majesty the Queen had deep faith in them as well. My Master can tell you more at tea time later this afternoon. For now, please-"

Sebastian was cut off suddenly by a resounding explosion which shook us and the manor. Pausing, he glanced towards the door. Then, still using that surely fake smile of his, he said. "Please wait here. Now if you would excuse me." With that, he walked out the room, rather calmly, although I swear I saw a flash if irritation hidden in those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaay!~ More reviews! Thank you! Annnd, a couple people are even following this story now! **

**This makes me very pleased. cx I'm sorry how short the last chapters were...It looks much longer on my document. ._.**

**Anyways, I wanted to make her become more...feeling, as time goes on during the story. It's too fun to write, really. XD One of the reasons I'm updating so soon is due to the fact I already had this written out. If I get more reviews, then maybe I 'll tyr to post a chapter every daaay.~~ **

**Enjoy! Ah, the antics of the trio. Gotta love them. cx Especially Finny.**

* * *

I walked down the hall slowly, observing the plain white and green walls, the unadorned wooden doors, painted a light gray. One door to my upcoming left was ajar, with voices coming from inside. "So that was you, as I suspected." That was the black-clad butler's voice. I moved closer to the door to investigate. What, or who, had caused that blast? "You see, this new burner.." A different male voice spoke, one with a clear American accent. Sebastian stood in front of an opening to another room through the door, arms on his hips, his back to me. Only the back of his head and body was visible to me, but from the sound of it, that was most likely the kitchen. So, was it the Phantomhive chef that was the cause? "Work, you useless machine!" The American voice cried out in frustration. When I moved closer, Sebastian turned, noticing my presence.

"You must stay away!"

Before I could properly comprehend his meaning, he ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We both fell over against the wall. Just as we fell, flames shot out from the very door I was about to enter, and screams were heard from inside. Another explosion? Sebastian's body over mine effectively shielded me from any harm, catching me off guard greatly.

After the flames died, he pulled away, giving me a concerned look as he helped me stand. "Are you hurt, Milady?" "My bad. I almost burned everything to ashes." He walked into view, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His once-white chef attire was burnt in multiple places, a blackened cigarette sticking out his mouth as he talked. A pair of goggles hung from his neck, and his hair was now an scorched afro. Definitely the American. Sebastian was glaring at him with a frown on his lips. The first frown I'd seen on him, really.

"It's already ashes now!" A scolding voice sounded, and a second figure, a female, appeared from the kitchen doorway. Her maid out was burnt also; Not as bad as the American's though. Large glasses hid her eyes, and charred magenta hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head. "Are you all right, Sebastian?" Yet another voice came from the room. Just how many were in the incident? Did they _all_ cause the explosions? Hm. A young man ran out in front of the previous pair, his voice sounding just as youthful as his appearance.

The sorrowful boy was burnt as well, his blonde hair darkened by ash, cherry-colored clips holding his bangs in place. He wore gloves, gardening gloves to be precise, and a large straw hat hung around his neck. This must be the gardener, although he looked far too adolescent to be able to handle such a job. It wasn't my concern, so I brushed off the thought. "Oh, who is she?" _So they finally noticed I was here._

"Now…" Sebastian smiled towards me, that cordial smile, then turned to face the trio. "This is a close acquaintance of Lady Elizabeth. She is an important guest for the party tonight." I glanced towards them, feigning a shy expression. Had to keep up the act, after all. _At least, till the job is completed…_"Wow, she's beautiful!" "You look just like a doll!" "No kidding! She's gorgeous!" _Beautiful? Gorgeous?_ Due to my utter surprise at the compliments, my cheeks burned lightly, leaving subdued blush on my face. Rarely ever had I been complimented, except for a job-well-done by the boss. I suppose I should've been less taken aback, being as how this is not the first time imitating as a high-class woman. I shifted my gaze downwards, not wanting to continue meeting their eyes. _How can such simple things unnerve me? Especially now, of all times!…_

/

Sebastian closed the door behind us, turning to me with a serious look. "Not only have we treated you to an unsightly scene, but we have also exposed you to danger. Please accept my deepest apologies." _Dangerous? I suppose a normal noble would be at risk in such a situation. As for unsightly,…I prefer the word amusing for this case. _Bowing his head somewhat, his tone sounded somber, and practically apologetic. Was it? Instead of speaking, I opted for merely shaking my head.

"I believe I have asked you to wait here. Every household has things to hide and secrets to keep." I lowered my head, experiencing a queer feeling to bow my head in shame, like a naughty child being reprimanded by a parent. "I am afraid it is rather poor courtesy for you to take a free stroll inside a mansion on your first visit." I stepped a few paces away from him and his effectual words and aura. Could it be he suspects something amiss? Was my aptitude slacking, or…was it the butler? "That is, unless you are genuinely curious." That smile materialized, and his articulation turned lighter, less solemn. _Quick! There's your shovel…start digging._ "Yes…you see, I've never been in such a sizeable place before." I spoke softly and remorsefully. "It was because this is your first time in such a large mansion?" _I just said that…_"What an inquisitive appetite you have…just like that of an intrepid, innocent puppy." Now he sounded amused. Inwardly, I felt a pang of relief. He didn't suspect anything, then.

Checking his silver pocket-watch, he spoke, fortuitously, back to the gracious tone he had used in the beginning. Ah…Why did it even matter how he spoke? He was just the butler. I need to focus on the task ahead of me. Focus. "We have a little time until tea hour. Would you mind if I gave you a tour of the mansion?" I nodded, defying the urge to smile. It was going faultlessly so far. "Then let me humbly escort you."

He took a few steps to stand closer, and held his immaculate gloved hand to me. "Your hand, please." Slowly, I placed mine in his, and once more, let him lead the way.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW...~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did it! -insert relived sob here- My computer cord, one which I needed desperately, was lost for a good hour or so. T_T I finally found it! **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, it motivates me. :}**

**To answer your question, ****_SailorEchoSong,_**** I would, personally, say that she is around 25. 30 is too old, and 16, too young. Of course, it depends on your story. I suppose you can make either 20-25, at max. Personal opinion, mind you. I would like to read this story of yours too, when it's posted!~ **

**Please feel free to give feedback, whether it positive or constructive critiscism. Also, I was thinking of writing another story, also Kuroshitsuji. An OC X ? Sebastian, maybe? Agni? Ciel?...So many to choose from! xDx **

**Anywho, review!**

**...^That rhymed. BD **

_**Simply One Hell of a Writer**_

* * *

"This is the entertainment room." He swung open the door, stepping aside to let me enter. The primary thing I noticed was a green table set in the middle of the room. "A full array of games such as this billiards along with toys designed by the Funtom Company," In the corner of the large room was a small rocking horse, one which young children use. "is heartily provided for the upmost entertainment of our guests." On a table to my left sat an display of different toys. A stuffed rabbit with an suit, eye patch, bow and single gold earring in the right ear of each. A dollhouse, along with a small toy carriage, including a driver, top hat and all. Directly in front of me, two boards sat on tables, ready to be played.

I discerned someone else, another person in the room. To my right, almost hidden behind Sebastian and the door, were two people. An Chinese man, dressed in a dark blue and red kimono, was seated across from a woman, her back to me, both playing a game of cards. _Who are…? _They definitely weren't servants of Phantomhive. Were they here for the festivities?

"Oh, we have a guest."

I forced myself not to shudder at the tone of his voice. The unknown man stood, walking over to me. "This is a cramped little place, but please make yourself comfortable." The Chinese man lifted his nose into the air, smiling casually as he looking towards nothing. "The entertainment room offers a full array of games…" I blocked out his words, focusing instead on actions of the woman behind. Silently, she peeked at the man's deck of cards. I refrained from smiling.

"…Please make yourself at home." _Did he just…?...He did._ Sebastian walked to stand beside me, and I looked up at him, while his gaze lay on the man. "Thank you very much for your kind explanation, although you repeated mine word by word." I bit my lip to keep from grinning. How he was able to sound polite continually was remarkable. "Milady, this is Mr. Lau, England branch manager of Kunlun, a Chinese trading company." Sebastian then turned to Mr. Lau "Mr. Lau, this Lady is a close associate of Lady Elizabeth." Mr. Lau leaned close, and whispered. "You had better watch out. This mansion is full of dangerous beasts." He smelled faintly of alcohol, and drugs. Not so much a surprise, really. After pulling away to normal distance, he spoke once more. "Make sure they do not eat you."

Make sure they do not eat you….

/

"This is the library the Phantomhives are proud of." Sebastian turned back to smile genially at me, and I walked past him into the room. Secretly, I had a passion for reading. During the exceptional times I was not working, I read. Any book, any time, any place. Not even the boss knew of my habit. No one did. _Because it doesn't matter._

As I glanced around, I could see why they could have pride in a library like this. Books filled the shelf's neatly, and a delicate chandelier hung above our heads. Despite myself, I could feel my eyes widening. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted a paper, folded into an airplane shape, gliding through the air. "As the head of the Household have always enjoyed reading," My gaze wandered to Sebastian. "we amassed an impressive collection that rivals that of Oxford, and-" The paper airplane hit Sebastian squarely in the forehead. His eye twitched, and I pressed my lips together. His expression. Priceless. _This job turns out to be more and more amusing than previously thought…._

"Oh, perfect timing! I was getting bored." An male voice called to Sebastian, doubtlessly the source of the projectile. Yet another male came into view. His hair was vibrant, an oddly colored amethyst, his eyes reminding me of the shade of chocolate. Compared to Sebastian's paleness, he seemed very dark skinned. His….different…features suited him, gave him an foreign appearance. Even stranger, _he wore earrings._ Long, golden ones. "Prince Soma, we are in the middle of a lesson." _Prince?_ An taller man walked over, one with similar features to the…prince. This man's hair was concealed by a turban of some sorts, with ashen tufts peeking out from underneath. His skin was almost the identical shade to the other one, and a small gem hung down upon his forehead. Indian, perhaps?…Both men were partially hidden from my sight, due to either Sebastian's height, or my lack of. Possibly both. "Agni, everyone needs a break once in a while." "You do not appear to have been studying." Sebastian interrupted his complaint, and I caught a glimpse of the torn book in the purple-haired man's hands. In the center, a page was clearly torn out, half of it, ripped, still inside. Tch, what a waste. "Today, we have invited an acquaintance of Lady Elizabeth for a tea party and the ball." The taller man, Agni, seemed to take notice of me, leaning around the butler to smile at me. "Then, is she…"

The violet-haired man glanced over as well, his expression that of a curious child's. Glancing back in my direction, Sebastian introduced the two men. "Milady, these are acquaintances of Young Master, the 26th prince of the Bengal presidency, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, and his butler, Agni." _First the American chef, then the Chinese manager, now an Indian prince? _As Sebastian spoke, the pair's gaze never left me, and even queerer, Prince Soma's cheeks turned a vivacious pink, mouth dropping agape ever so slightly. _Why was he staring at me in such a fashion…_"Namaste-ji." Agni spoke, bowing his head and placing both hands together in what I supposed was a greeting. Although my knowledge of languages was big, I did not know the meaning of his words. It also brought me to become aware of the bandage fully covering Agni's left hand. "Prince, this is…" "She's so cute.." The Prince murmured, still staring at me. _This again? _I could feel my cheeks burning unconscientiously once again. "Excuse me?" Agni paused in confusion, looking up from the bow to glance towards his Prince.

"I-I'm Soma Asman Kadar." The Prince stammered, moving closer to me, his cheeks turning darker and darker pink. He raised his hand. "I like you!" _What?_ "Would you be my attendant?" _Attendant? _Moving back partially, he looked away, glancing at me, then back at the wall. Back and forth, nervously stubborn. "Or, if you like, m-my spouse…" _Spouse?! _He kept the same stubbornly embarrassed expression as his butler smiled towards him, raising his own hands in delight. "Prince Soma, you finally, finally found your destined love!" _Destined….What?! _Agni's hands shook and balled up, and _tears_, actual tears, began streaming down his face as he exclaimed. "Your happiness is my happiness! May Kali bless and keep the two of you!"

Prince Soma turned to him, tears now forming in the corner of his eyes, moved by his butler's joy and praise for him. "Agni!" The pair hugged, both sobbing with 'love' and adoration…._What…What was with these people?!_

"Do not trouble her, you two." At least Sebastian seemed sane. "If you wish to propose to her, please do so formally later." My eye twitched.

They stopped their crying to look over, and Sebastian clicked shut his pocket watch. He turned to face me, smiling. "It is almost tea time. Why don't we get going, Milady?"

* * *

**Aha, the Prince and his crazy childish antics. XD Agni, too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry! T^T I've been terribly busy!**

**Well, during this chapter, I've shown a bit more of the inner turmoil going on inside.~ Although the story still hasn't reached the climax yet, I wanted for you guys to see the small changes, from completely cold and emotionless, to a bit more…feeling, that's taking place. I hope it's not bad….The Phantomhive manor is just that awesome!**

**-insert sob here- While I was watching the OVA,…..I found out I did it wrong. ._. Her duty was to ****_kidnap_**** Ciel, not kill. FUUUUUUUU-Excuse me while I go grow mushrooms in my emo corner. T_T I wouldn't make a good assassin….Since I'm this far into the story, I'm going to continue it like the way I am. Nothing is going to change, really, but it still makes me depressed. If I tried to rewrite the entire thing to fit so she had to kidnap Ciel, it would take a lot of time and energy I just can't spare. From now on, I'll be updating weekly (hopefully). Don't kill me!**

**Please, continue to review and give your opinions! ^^ Annnddddd share the story with your friends, maybe? More reviews = Quicker updates. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Simply One Hell of a Writer**_

* * *

"The tea today is Nilgiri, a mix of refreshing scent and intense aroma."

Sebastian pronounced as he poured the ginger-colored tea into the delicate cup. I watch him, silently. The Earl Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth, Mr. Lau, and even the Prince Soma and his butler, Agni, had come outside in the Phantomhive garden for tea. It seemed the tour of the manor was complete. I watched the butler's face as he poured, then set the cup down on a small, matching plate in front of me. "Nilgiri, is it? This scent brings back memories." Mr. Lau says, interrupting the silence at the table. "It means 'blue mountain', correct? This tea is pretty expensive." I glance down at the plate of food facing me just as Sebastian speaks once more, his tone formal, the way it does when explaining something to a guest, to me. _It's becoming easier and easier to become distracted from my job….I need to get it done, and as soon as possible…_

"The snack today is Dundee cake." _What an odd name for a food. Then again, what do I know of names…_"The dried fruits were stirred into the dough soaked in rum, and the cake was topped with roasted almonds." Lady Elizabeth exclaims cheerfully as ever. "That sounds delicious!"

As they speak, I slowly picked up the cup in front of me, lifting it to take a sip, but paused, pulling it back somewhat to examine the cup itself. It was a pretty cup, I supposed, with pink flowers and a magenta border near the brim. I guess my silent focus must have brought attention, for Sebastian asked. "Do you like that teacup?" I glanced up towards him, unsure of how to respond to his question. "Wait, isn't that…" My gaze turned to Lady Elizabeth, who trailed off. Sebastian's voice cut through the questions in my head.

"It is the Viennese Rose."

Lifting the cup higher, I studied the design embroidered onto the side. A light pink rose, along with three small yellow flowers, including tiny green leaves. "The blooming rose pattern on the cup should promote your charm." "Is it an authentic one?" Lady Elizabeth questioned, her tone curious and light.

Now all eyes were on the targe-Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who replied. "Yes." He held the cup in his own hand with an air of ease, eyes closed as he went on. "It is the ceremonial porcelain that Empress Maria Theresa is known to have adored." _How did he know such…trivial things?…Well, I suppose I am not one to ask such a thing. Perhaps this place, these people, are affecting me. How could I let them affect me so? _

Once more, Mr. Lau spoke, bringing my attention to his eerily smiling face. "Your collection is as impressive as always, Earl. I cannot even begin to imagine how much it would cost." _Hmm, yes that is true. Can he really make such a profit off of toys?…It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. Focus._

My hand holding the cup aches faintly, and I go to rest the cup down on it's dish. However, as soon as the cup touches the surface, it tips over, onto my lap, soaking the lap of the dress I wore. _How could I of let my hand slip?! _The Prince Soma and Lady Elizabeth gasp, and they all stare in surprise. "Onee-sama!" Heat burns my legs, but I keep my face void as I stand. Tea soaks into the dress and the stained white tablecloth, some pooling in the teacup dish. Calm as ever, Sebastian says. "Oh my, a problem." "It would surely become a serious matter if the cup had been cracked." Mr. Lau comments, that eerie smile replaced by a serious expression.

"Sebastian," The targ-Earl orders, looking up towards his butler. "treat her and prepare a clean set of clothes. Bring her the clothes in the dress room." Sebastian blinks, almost seeming to pause. "But Young Master, that dress is-" "I do not mind it." Before the butler could finish, his master cuts him off. After a barely heard sigh, Sebastian nods. "Understood."

He bent down, being how tall he is, and said to me. "Please excuse me, Milady." _Excuse him? For wh-_In a smooth movement, he lifted me into his arms, bridal style. I ignore the faded emotions inside; Nerves, confusion, and an odd feeling in my stomach, like butterflies are fluttering inside. I remain still, and he carries me off, back towards the manor.

/

Wow..

The dress the Earl had told Sebastian to change into was….extravagant, but lovely. It was a light shade of lavender, the sleeves opening to reveal white lace. The bottom section on the dress with a design of delicate white flowers, leading down to the lace peeking out of the hem. And, thankfully, it was simpler than the one I wore now. _I've seen this dress somewhere before….but where? _

"In principle, someone like I would not be allowed to see your skin, let alone touch it,"

Sebastian spoke to me as he tied a black ribbon around his eyes, so he could no longer see. I personally did not see the need for his assistance, but my role as a 'fair lady' would mean I would be unable to change myself. I bit my lip, holding back the emotions. Why was I feeling so much today? Why couldn't I hold them back, push the sentiments away until I no longer feel anything, like I've done so many times before?

"but the situation demands expediency." He finished, and taking the cuffs of the dress on my outstretched arms. I glanced up at his face, those ruby eyes now hidden, and with a swift, almost effortless motion, Sebastian pulled off the tea-stained dress. So he was modest, as well as polite. He really did seem to fit the role of a perfect butler.

Now I was left standing, with nothing but the underclothes and corset on. I didn't feel any shame or embarrassment, _those_ feelings were long gone. The only embarrassment I felt now was due to my actions. I held back a sigh, frustrated at myself. How could I have dropped such a small thing? Knifes, especially the smaller ones, are much smaller than any of those teacups, yet…I still let it spill.

The black-clad butler slowly picked up the mauve dress, his back to me. "Then please, excuse me." Once again I closed my eyes.

"It fits you perfectly, Milady."

It really did..

The dress felt just right on me, the folds fitting in all the right places. My pale (although not as pale as Sebastian's) skin looked well with the pearl necklace and earrings that accompanied the dress. My long russet hair, tied, in an silk bow, fell down past my shoulders, along with a single white rose, pinned to the top of my head neatly. I see in the tall mirror that my mouth had hung open, the only thing which exposed my surprise. After fixing the edge of the dress, Sebastian stood. "The teacup may have been a bit too heavy for your hand. Please forgive my inconsideration." _It wasn't!…But then, why did I drop it?_

He bowed slightly to me, and I shook my head. "My Master would like to give this dress to you if it would be not too much trouble. Please accept it." _Give me this dress….?! I don't even deserve to be here….What am I thinking? Focus. Your job is to eliminate Ciel Phantomhive, and that is exactly what you shall do. No distractions. No mistakes…_

Sebastian seemed to devoted to Ciel…what would happen after I've completed my job? "Why are you so dedicated?" I said softly, glancing up at him though my eyelashes. He sent me a smile, and replied simply. "You are our valued guest. This is the least we can do…Oh, the guests for tonight's ball should be gathering shortly." With a click, the butler closed his pocket watch, and gave me a smile. "Please excuse me for a short while. If you would stay with Lady Elizabeth in the guest room for now."

/

Through the window, people, nobles, were arriving. Butlers helping men and women alike out of the carriages. The Earl and Sebastian stood outside as well, greeting the guests as they had done myself. "Welcome to the Phantomhives." They said, both bowing to the pairs of nobles. A man, dressed in a trench coat and hat, ran towards the Earl, pausing. He looked nothing like the nobles, so why was he here? "Sorry to disturb you on a busy day." The man said to him. Luckily, because of my acute senses, I was able to make out what they said. "Oh Detective Aberline." _A detective? _"Why is the Yard here on the day of a ball?" "Due to the many cases lately in which ladies went missing at a ball, we are here on patrol." _Missing ladies? _"Went Missing?" "Yes, and only youthful women. What an unforgivable mongrel! We, the Scotland Yard, will capture the perpetrator without fail, so please cooperate with us!" I walked away from the window, heading towards the phone. It was time to make the call.

"You're calling on schedule. I take it the infiltration was successful."

"_What a simple-minded girl! She really thought you were a fine lady and invited you to the Phantomhives right away. Remember. Kill Ciel Phantomhive at all costs. Get rid of the servants and that damn butler if you have to. It's revenge for the Azzurro and the Ferro family. That butler has a lot of tricks up his sleeves, so watch out…"_

"Although it should be a trivial task to you, the 'Mad Dog of Venice' and an expect hitman."

I hung up, the boss had spoken. _'Mad Dog of Venice'…._Frankly, I never liked that name, but it made no difference. It doesn't matter.

/

"Tighter! Even tighter!"

Lady Elizabeth's chirpy voice came through the door as I entered, and I saw that she stripped down to her underclothes, her maid pulling on the stings of the corset tauter around the young female's body. She gripped onto the bedpost, head bent over. She sounded as happy as ever. "Today's a special day so tighter!"

"Most certainly!" After the maid has finished tying up the corset, Lady Elizabeth turned, noticing my presence. "Onee-sama!"

"Look at this dress!" Once she had dressed, I had to admit to myself, she looked…rather adorable. The dress she wore was pink, obviously, with dark pink ribbons and white lace. A dark bow was in her blonde curls. She twirled for me, smiling from ear to ear. "Isn't it cute?" I nodded, faking a small smile for her. "Great! You look also very cu-" She stopped, blinking in surprise. "Isn't that…" I followed Lady Elizabeth's gaze to the photographs on the mantle of the fireplace, and blinked as well. _This dress….belonged to Rachel Phantomhive. _With another smile and clasped hands, Lady Elizabeth finally said. "You look wonderful in that dress, so please show Ciel at the ball…" I felt a stabbing of pain in my chest as she smiled at me….No, not pain…something else….What? It hurt…yet….Was it?…No…._I can no longer feel guilt….Right?_

Her hands reached out to me, and I lifted my own when a sweet-smelling aroma came into the air. Lady Elizabeth fell at my feet, and my head began to pound. _What…What's going on?_ "Milady!" The maid called, but she sounded thousands of miles away. A faint ringing began in my ears, and I could feel my legs turning into gelatin. The maid collapsed, and I looked frantically around the room as I noticed the purple fog. Panic fluttered in my chest, and the ringing in my head increased. A soft voice spoke.

"No need to be afraid."

My vision blurred, and I fell to the ground. I could no longer move. The little vision I had left was blurry, but before I passed out, I saw two pristine white shoes and pants in front of me. "Ah, even your sleeping visage is lovely." A hand caressed my cheek, gently, lifting my chin to meet two blurry blue eyes, and blonde hair. So familiar looking…

"I finally have you in my hands, my cute little song thrush."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooo sorry, my readers. Dx I didn't mean to abandon you! I've been very busy lately, but I promise to try and update MUCH sooner. Also, this is on my new computer, I just got it, so if there's any errors please let me know. :U **

**Enjoy! I hope you like it!~ :D **

**~_Simply One Hell of a__ Writer_**

* * *

"She went missing, you say?" Earl Ciel Phantomhive asked, leaning forward slightly. Elizabeth Middleford nodded sorrowfully, her gloved hands against her chest as her maid, Paula, stood beside her, looking just as worried. Beside them, by the fireplace, Sebastian stood, ever in the perfect butler form. "What should we do?" As she spoke, Elizabeth began to cry, and Paula frowned. "Milady.." The butler in black leaned over to the brunette maid to whisper. "Please attend her to her room. I will bring some warm milk later." "S-Sure." Paula turned to her lady, speaking softly. "Now, Milady. Let me attend you." With the blonde crying quietly, the pair left the room, leaving silence in their wake.

Sebastian turned to his master, face grim. "Traces of hypnotic drugs have been detected in the room." The Earl looked down, his hands crossed. "The perpetrator must have put her to sleep and taken her." Then, with a dark smirk, he raised his eyes to meet the demon's. "Quite a daring criminal I must say. He even managed to fool you." Sebastian didn't even blink at the remark. Unfazed, he bowed briefly. "Many apologies. I was entertaining the guests in the hall, as ordered." "Tch." The bluenette's eyebrows furrowed. "Abduction of a guest will most certainly blemish the Phantomhives' reputation as the Queen's Watchdog." He raised his head and commanded. "I order you, Sebastian. Retrieve her!"

"Yes, my lord."

/

Water splashed and the motor hummed as the large cruise ship made it's way through the water, the sinking sun bathing the scene in lavender. In a secluded room, the faint dusk light peeked through the windows, onto the soft velvet seats and mahogany table. "We are finally alone, my song thrush." A blonde man spoke gently to his sleeping guest, a white mask covering his identity. "I have been following you even since you stole my heart at the ball the other day." He held the delicate hand of the woman, watching her, talking to her as if he hadn't knocked her out and kidnapped her. As if they were spending quality time together. "What a naughty little songbird-you infatuate me so much!" His white gloved hand stroked her bent head lightly as she rested in the wheelchair beside him. His voice rose and sank, as if he were singing. Hugging the woman, he murmured. "Relax. No one can come after us. I built this luxurious ship just for you, _Chirp of the Song Thrush._" The man stood, throwing his arms in the air. "Let us head to an island in the south! Let us sail away, and it will be just the two of us!" "If you wish to leave, please do so by yourself." An familiar voice interrupted the man's speech. "You are.." In the doorway, the figure in black stood, his posture perfect, as always. "So it was you, Viscount Dru-" Before he could finish, the Viscount interrupted. "I am a Venus' messenger, the Masked Viscount!" He raised a large, elegantly designed gun towards the butler and pulled the trigger. Sebastian lunged forward, and the bullet bounced off of his silver culinary knife. This time the demon butler raised his voice. "Let me retrieve the lady from you, Masked Viscount!" The gun still aimed at Sebastian and the other hand holding the sleeping brunette, Druitt sighed. "So our love cannot be, after all." He lowered the gun and brought out a tall bottle with a skull on it. "So be it!" Sebastian smirked lightly. "Oh, is that poison?" Looking towards the brunette, the man held the bottle in the air, ignoring the butler across from him. "My song thrush, let's go together to heaven where no one can pursue us!" He began to pull out the cork of the bottle when the door on their right side crashed down suddenly, causing dust to raise in clouds. "Don't go just yet, DEATH!~" Sebastian froze momentarily as an annoying voice called out. It was him. After posing, the red-haired reaper exclaimed. "She is scheduled to die tomorrow, so you can't kill her jut yet." He wagged his finger and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Grell." The reaper, Grell, turned to glance at the butler, and raised his hands in the air, squealing like a lovestruck school-girl. "Oh, Sebastian!" The red head went immediately to the demon's side, a blush on his cheeks. "What a coincidence to see you here! Mm!" While the reaper fawned over the butler, the Viscount opened a secret compartment by his head on the wall, revealing a switch. He pulled it, and gas steamed into the room, masking both him and the woman from the mens' sight. "I won't let anyone interfere with our love!" When the smoke cleared, Druitt and his victim were gone. "Milady!"

The Viscount stood at the top of the pole which rose above the rest of the ship. A smile was perched on his lips, and he held the woman gently. Despite the danger and height, he seemed calm. "Fear not. We're together." He lifted a stick of dynamite, which had already been lit. Below, on the ship's deck, Sebastian and Grell ran out, looking at the pair above. "Is he trying to take her with him?" Grell complained, frowning. "What an annoying prick!" Viscount, holding both the lit dynamite and the brunette, yelled out. "As we live an impossible love, we shall be pronounced man and wife in heaven….as were Tristan and Iseult!" He bent down to the sleeping woman's face and whispered. "Let's end this dream and leave, my song thrush."

"As I said before," Sebastian called up, expertly throwing one of his many knifes, "if you wish to leave, please do so by yourself." The knife cut the string which held the lighted fuse. Grell simply stared at Sebastian with adoring eyes, hearts practically floating around him. Viscount let out a sound of frustration. "You're turning me on, Seastian.~" Grell grinned, sounding like an extreme pervert. He lifted his spinning weapon, the chainsaw, and ran towards the pole base. "I'm so turned on! Check out my death scythe; It's spinning like crazy!" The scythe easily cut through the thick pole, and it began to slide, and tilt.

"I-Impossible!" Druitt exclaimed, panic clear in his voice. He let out a scream as the pole fell, and he threw his arms in the air. His victim, still knocked out, fell beside him. Sebastian ran up the falling pole with inhuman speed, jumping to catch the lady out of the air. The Viscount tried to reach for her, but Sebastian had already secured her in his grasp. "My song thrush, I love-" Druitt yelled as he neared the water, his words cut off with a large splash. The pole followed the blonde man, sinking into the water.

Sebastian landed safely on the deck, of course, with the woman laying in his arms bridal style. Standing dramatically on the stump of the pole, Grell smirked. "A mere messenger of Venus can't possible win against a grim reaper."


	7. Chapter 7

**Awww, I'm flattered! You all seem to -gasp- like my story!3 **

**Haha, I wrote this early, so here you go! Sorry for the irregular updates. ;A; **

**REVIEW, my lovely reviewers-I mean, achem, readers. **

**:)**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! I forgot the disclaimers for alot of these chapters so here it is. **

**'I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR IT'S CHARACTERS...SADLY...'**

**_Simply One Hell of a Writer_**

* * *

"A mere messenger of Venus can't possible win against a grim reaper."

_What?_

_What happened?…._

_Why does my head ache?…_

_Why does it feel like I'm swaying?…._

My memory kicked in, and I innerly groaned. How could I of let myself fall for such a trick! I should've noticed the drugs filtering in the room before I was knocked out. Though….why, why would someone do that? Did the boy know of the assassination plan? No, not possible! I haven't let anything slip. Then…why?

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of the Phantomhive manor above me. Instead, I was greeted by a blurry face, and a magenta sky. As my vision cleared, I saw that it was the butler, Sebastian. _What?_ He was holding me bridal style, as he did earlier that day, when I had spilt the tea. My thoughts buzzed around my head, but I forced myself to hold a blank face. The confusion wasn't too hard to fake, though. "Are you awake Milady?" _Get it together._ Sebastian smiled down at me, using that same one he always seemed to wear. "I am glad you are unharmed." _Unharmed? _It was then I realized that _I _was the one that had been kidnapped. By whom, though?

"Say, Sebastian, didn't I give you a hand?" An voice called in a flirty manner, and I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. It sounded more like a male, with a simply too high pitch. The person entered my line of vision, a figure with bright red hair, and glasses to match. _Good grief!_ I thought, and stared at the…..person for a moment. I couldn't tell if…it…was female or male. The voice had sounded male enough, but…it's attire. Long, red hair, with bangs falling between the eyes. Half moon spectacles, with beads connecting each side, like an elder would wear. Except these had skull charms hanging off of them as well. Queer enough, the eyes were both green and yellow! When…it…grinned flirtatiously at Sebastian, the teeth were sharp, sharper than any I'd ever seen. Too sharp, in fact. _Impossible! But yet…._"Please hold me like that, too!" I decided..it…had to be male, despite how he acted towards Sebastian, and his appearance. It was not possible for a male to have such a voice. Over all, though, this…man….just creeped me out. And that simple fact made me very, very off-edge. What was with these…emotions? An assassin is not supposed to feel, anything!

The red-head suddenly lunged towards Sebastian, arms out, lips puckered disgustingly. Sebastian turned out of the way, and i could no longer see the…man. I heard a sharp click, and the man cry out. A loud thump followed. It seemed that someone had stabbed or injured the red-haired man, for he was laying on the ground, blood spraying out of the wound on the back of his head.

"Good Heavens! Why do I even have to deal with this?" Another voice spoke over the sound of the fallen man's cry. In front of me and Sebastian stood someone, clearly a male. I felt a pang of relief that I could distinguish his gender easily. That red-head just…just didn't seem right in the head. The other man, a figure dressed in an all black suit, sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Unlike the other man, his appeared to be normal, in the sense, just square, plain and black. What really caught my attention was the weapon he was holding. A long spear, with a sharp point at one end. The tip was red, probably with the blood of the man he killed. No one could survive such a blow to the head. Wait!

I took a sharp intake of breath as the red-head stood, blood still oozing out of the back of his head. "Will!" He cried. _What is going on?…_

"Just when are you going to stop dawdling, Grell Sutcliffe?" The man in the suit, who I supposed was 'Will' spoke. _Grell Sutcliffe? What a….odd, name._ The man, Grell, reared back and clasped his hands together. Dramatically, he cried out. "Yeah, I'd love to cuddle with Sebastian and grapple and struggle!~" I shuddered, and with a glance towards the butler, I could see he felt just as, if not more, disturbed by the Grell's proclamation. _What a creep..No wonder this Will tried to kill him….But, _I glanced towards Grell. _Why isn't he dead yet? That wound should be fatal_. "I mean, I'm doing my work all right!" Grell yelled, suddenly sounding angry and defensive. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. _He must be bipolar as well. Not so much a surprise._ Grell pulled out a book, and although I could only see the his back, it sounded as if it were very thick. He opened it, holding it out for Will to see. Will leaned forward to study whatever Grell was showing him, then glanced directly at me. For some reason, I felt as if he could see right through me, to my soul. _What a ridiculous notion!_ His eyes…they were the same as Grell's. Green and yellow. How curious. With another glance towards the book, Will leaned towards me once more. This time, he actually spoke to me. "State your name." _My name?_ As confused as I was, I obliged.

The man, Will sighed in frustration and stepped back. With a quick movement, his spear stabbed Grell in the forehead. _That kinda blow has to kill him!_ "What are you doing?" Grell stumbled back with a shriek, once more blood pouring out. _H-How…How is he not dead!?_ The glare of the sinking sun hid Will's oddly colored eyes, neither a frown or smile showing. "This soul is not scheduled to die in the first place." _Soul? Not…Scheduled…to die?! What_? What was he talking about? His words made no sense. "Sorry?" Now blood was dripping over Grell's forehead, but he clearly seemed to feel no pain from the supposedly fatal wound. Sebastian stood, still holding me in his arms, face expressionless, as I should have mine. And, I supposed, if he were to put me down, I would not be able to stand in the first place. The buzz in my head had grown louder, stronger. Scheduled to die? Souls? He sounded completely ludicrous! "Look carefully at the name spelling. It's different by a letter. You have the wrong person." Grell, acting as if Will's words sounded sane, smiled and knocked a fist to his head, which had stopped bleeding. Not even a mark was left on his head! He…He should be dead by now! "Oops, my mistake!" "Good grief, working together with an imbecile sure is a hassle." I had to agree with the imbecile part, although my mind was still trying to wrap around the meaning of his words.

"Let's go." Will adjusted his glasses. "If we don't hurry, even the souls we are supposed to collect may be stolen." _Collecting souls? _"By a certain demon, that is." _Demon?_ As Will spat out the word demon, he glared over at Sebastian, as if his words were specifically talking about him. _Sebastian…a demon? What nonsense!_ A cold numbness, one I was unfamiliar with, washed over me. My confusion only seemed to grow, but I forced my face to remain resilient. Sebastian smirked briefly and smiled, that same smile, towards the glaring man. "Please take care on your way home." His tone deepened, although on the surface, still sounded polite. "The night sea can be dangerous." The coldness expanded, threatening to swallow me. I found that I could hardly wrap my head around their words.

Grell and Will sat in a rowboat, Sebastian and I standing on the deck of the large ship that we somehow got on. I barely thought about that though, for my mind was full of their words, and the memories of old story books. _Collecting souls…Demons….Scheduled to die…grim reaper…._Were they all mad? There was no way that they could be true…could be real…_Correct?_

"Now, start rowing." "Come on, you're such a slave driver." Grell leaned forward, pouting, but complied to his partner's request nevertheless. However, before he did, he called out. "Then see you Sebastian! Bye-bye-tide!~" They rowed off, into the evening air. Looking over at Sebastian, I could see a small smile on his lips. He sighed and met my eyes. His ruby ones seemed to burn brighter than ever. Perhaps it was my imagination. "Let's return to the mansion." He leaned forward towards me, placing a long finger on his lips. "Please keep what you have just seen a secret." _So it's real then? No…Preposterous! _He smiled at me, and this time, I felt wary. The boss's words rang in my ears. _That butler has a lot of tricks up his sleeves, so watch out..._

_There's no such things as demons and grim reapers…_

Right?

* * *

**Well, you see, she's kinda panicing becasue it's starting to add up a bit. The whole supernatrual beings thing.~ I mean, what would you do if you were in her position? :3 Some food for thought. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoooo! People ****liked**** Remind Me, my newest story! 3 Thank you all so much; Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.~**

**Anywho, I literally JUST typed this up, and I have to say, I think it turned out pretty well. ;}**

**Since this OVA is only so long, there will only be a few more chapters left for this story. Do not fret, I'll probably extend the piece a bit longer than I should. Sooo, about 3 or 4 chapters after this, give or take?**

**It's rather exciting (but short) in my opinion, so without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter of ****_Welcome to the Phantomhives, Milady.~ _**

**WARNING: I simply ****love**** cliffhangers. ;}**

**_Simply One HELL of a Writer_**

* * *

"Onee-sama, I'm so glad you're all right!"

I was in the Earl's manor once more, laying in the bed which had been set out for me. Elizabeth, with a relived smile and clasped hands, sat beside the bed, along with Ciel. Oddly enough, even Prince Soma, the one who had 'proposed' to me, and Lau were standing in the room. _Were they really worried?.._No, that was ridiculous. I must be growing soft; This place, these people, I'm letting them affect me. _I need to finish this job, once and for all._ _Soon._

Ciel, or the target, as I should refer to him, straightened and lost his polite smile, glancing over towards his fiancee. "Lizzy, let her rest a bit." "Sure." Elizabeth nodded, and stood, but not before sending me a concerned look. Something in my chest tightened rather painfully, and I tried to ignore it. The weird emotions had been tanking over my thoughts ever since I had awoken in Sebastian's arms. With all the talk of the supernatural, and it's actuality, my mind was muddled enough. I held in a sigh, simply pressing my lips together in a small grimace. I must be becoming rusty, I shouldn't be feeling at all, let alone becoming confused by such things. Although, I supposed I had good reason to be…confused, for a lack of better words, about the man, Will's, words. He sounded absolutely mad! Talking of collecting souls like he was the Grim Reaper! What had unnerved me, though, was the fact that Sebastian and the perverted red-head, Grell, had reacted as if this Will made sense!

As I tried to clear out the thoughts which buzzed in my head, 'my visitors' must have filed out of the room already. A voice, Lau's I believe, made me blink. "My, my, that was quite a misadventure for her." _If only you knew. _Prince Soma added, "Look at how cute she is. No wonder someone kidnapped her." This made my face burn lightly. What was it with these people and how 'cute' I looked! Footsteps faded away, indicating that they left their spot in front of the closed door. I slowly sat up, pushing the pallid covers off of me. I needed to complete my assignment and now. Otherwise…I wasn't sure what would happen. I clenched my fist for a moment, letting the self frustration out silently, then stood.

My knife was securely tucked into my corset, ready for use.

/

The door creaked ever so slightly as I pushed it open. I hesitated for a split second before moving into the room. _Move in for the kill._ The boy lay in oversized chair, promptly asleep. A quick scan of the room showed I was alone with him. _Perfect._ I pushed all thoughts, all doubts which I shouldn't of had, out of my head, as I had done so easily so many times before. Reaching into my corset, I pulled out the designed blade, made jus for me. It felt so right in my hand, as if I had been born to the it's bearer. Just as I had flicked open the blade, a voice spoke from behind. "Please do not wake him." _What? I hadn't heard anyone coming!_ In he back of my mind, a voice whispered. _Demon…._

I lowered the knife behind me, out of the person's sight, and turned to see Sebastian. One hand was on his waist, the other holding a clothe. He wore a frown, while I forced my features to turned confused, and blank. "Young Maste had to entertain all guests by himself while I was away." Sebastian moved forward towards Ciel, and I subtly moved my own body to conceal the blade in my hand. My heart seemed to beat overtime. Damn him, he ruined it all! Maybe I would have to kill him as well…..For some reason, that thought made me wary. He was only a butler though,….right? Meanwhile, Sebastian continued. "It seems he was even wary to conceal what had happened in the mansion." I studied the boy's far for a moment; He looked almost…peaceful. Sebastian placed the clothe, a blanket, gently over Ciel's sleeping figure, his expression unreadable as he whispered. "My apologies, young master."

Sebastian straightened, and I swear as he glanced towards my hidden hand, that he knew about my weapon. "Would you like to know how?" I fought the urge to stiffen, or show any sign of the subtle panic taking over. Calm. Focus. Focus..Breathe. "I took the liberty of hearing your conversation over the phone."

…_Damn it!_ So much for being calm. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! _Full blown panic took over. Sebastian advanced towards me, and I couldn't stop my heart from racing been faster. _Damn it!_ The sense of dread was becoming overwhelming. "I first noticed the supple build of your body and the strong scent of death emitting from your skin." He smirked, and his ruby eyes seemed to darken and glow at once. "Indeed, you are an assassin hired by the Ferro family." _H-How does he know that?!_ No one had ever been able to see through my disguise. _Scent of death emitting from my skin?…_My breath quickened, and I could feel my eyes widening. Sebastian, smirking, continued as if I had not reacted.

_How did he know?! _ "You are one wicked person to infiltrate the Phantomhives by manipulating Lady Elizabeth." He moved to my let side, leaning over to peer obviously at the blade. My grip tightened on it, but I felt frozen in my spot. Horror and outright shock kept me form moving away, as I should have. "No one order you are helpless in a mansion or at a tea party." A surge of anger went through me - _How dare he?!_ - And I lunged towards him, aiming the knife right for his heart. I would be sure to cut out his heart, quickly and painfully.

He grabbed my wrist, stopping the blade just in front of his prim and proper suit. _Damn it!_ "It was well worth giving you a tour of the mansion." His grip on my wrist tightened as he spoke, and it began to ache. Another shock went through me as I realized that at this rate, my wrist would rate. My inner cursing increased and actual fear coursed through me. "Now that you have come here, I can annihilate you with no one noticing." _He was going to kill me. _But that wasn't what scared me the most. What truly sent fear running deep into me, from those shining, blood-red eyes, was…_I couldn't stop him. _A sharp pain went through my wrist as his hand tightened, and I was forced to drop my knife. It landed on the floor with a clatter.

Suddenly, I was spun around so that my back was pressed against him, and his arm was securely around my throat. HIs hand still held my aching wrist, though. "Where may you be headed?" He asked, still sounded ever calm. _He was going to kill me._ Despite myself, I found myself thinking, mentally answering his question. _I'm going to Hell; Heaven would never accept someone like me._

_I'm going to die. And this butler, this Sebastian,….whatever he is…is going to be the one to kill me. A butler!…But…._

_He's not _just_ a butler, is he?_

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...REVIEW! **_

_**...**_

_****_**Can anyone tell me how to edit the already posted chapters? I see the spelling errors but don't know how to fix them. PM me, if you do! I would be most grateful.~ **

**...**

_**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...CLIFFHANGER! YESSSSSSSSSS.**_

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**I'd also appreciate it if you read my other story as well, if you know what I mean. **

**;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO sorry! **

**I know many of my previous readers are long gone, and I havn't updated in well...a year. *coughs ashamedly* Anyways, though I cannot express my sorrow, I hope you enjoy the next installment! :)**

**I'm tired. Bleh.**

* * *

"Sebastian."

Ciel's voice rang out, freezing both me and what would've been my murderer.

Obviously displeased he was unable to finish me off, the butler turned to his master as Ciel spoke once more. "Was I asleep?"

_So close to death, to dying at Sebastian's hands. _The said butler released his hold on me to turn to the boy, replying smugly, as if he were not about to murder me. "Yes, with your mouth sloppily open." I remained frozen, too shocked to really move at the moment. _He was about to kill _me. The words kept running through my head. Who exactly was this man? "Then you should have woken me." Ciel snapped, and I could practically hear the frown in his words. "That was in poor taste." I let out a small breath, and heard Ciel intake in surprise. "Oh, you are…" I turned around just as Sebastian stepped to the side so that I was visible to the very young Earl. "She is here the thank you." The deadly butler smiled concivingly, and Ciel nodded. "I see." Wordlessly, I watched the boy walk around his large desk to stand in front of me, bowing his head. Something inside me tightened, and I tried to push it away. Luckily, my face was able to hide the flurry of emotions drowning me inside. "I am truly sorry-" He frowned, and the pain, or…guilt….increased. "The poor security of this manor brought about your misadventure." Recalling the inhumanly injured and flamboyant red-head, and the man with glasses, I suppressed a shudder. What were they? They didn't act very human. Then again…

Neither did Sebastian. Especially now.

"All blame is in me, the head of the Household of the Earl of Phantomhive." Was all of his politeness, his butler edict an act? I suppose it must have. If so, then he must be one hell of an actor. Even if he did try to kill me. Although, it was not even that which sent my emotions and confusion over the edge. I have _ never_ failed, never felt…._guilty_ for my actions. Why did I start now, on such an important mission? My stomach felt as if it were coiling and twisting in my gut, a snake writhing inside. Now I understood why I had tried so desperately to rid myself of feelings. Guilt was such an unpleasant experience. Painful, almost.

With a start, I realized the Earl had held out his hand to me, was still speaking. The gnawing guilt grew. These so called feelings of regret and such were going to flood me, how could average people stand it constantly? "If you would be so kind as to pardon me…" His uncovered eye opened with a genuine-looking smile as he exclaimed. "Your ball is yet to begin!"

The grand doors opened to reveal a dark room as the Earl still held my hand in his. It was pitch black in there. Did he bring me here to kill me? My heart raced at the thought. Only the butler knew….but for how long? And…_why didn't he kill me?_ My thoughts of worry - Ones that I shouldn't of been having at all - were interrupted by a familiar girl's voice calling out from the dark. "Happy Birthday!" One by one, candles were lit then the entire room was filled with light, and much to my surprise, people. With a quiet jolt, I realized Sebastian was there, bowing, as ever. _One hell of an actor indeed._

"Please welcome tonight's most honored guest!" Ciel exclaimed, lifting my hand in the air. Elizabeth, Paula the maid, along with the Prince Soma, his servant Agni, the merchant Lau and his…well, 'partner' were there too. The boy released my hand and I stepped forward, holding both of my gloved hands in front of me. Incredulously, I realized I was nervous. Nervous, of all things! What has become of me…am I growing that weak? I remembered to force a smile on my lips as some familiar voices spoke out. "Oh, so this is…" "That dress looks good on you, too!" Once I had reached where Elizabeth and the others were, she clasped her hands together and smiled; Something which I assumed she did often. "Onee-sama, everyone is here to celebrate your birthday!" _My….what?_ Then, being the sly butler I'm learning he is, Sebastian leaned forward from behind me to whisper in my ear. "Young Master and Lady Elizabeth were preparing in secret, a surprise party just for you." He leaned back slightly, to my silent relief, but continued talking softly. "Natrually I assume the birthday you told Lady Elizabeth was probably a fake." He wasn't wrong. I faintly remembered discussing the upcoming arrival of my 'birthday' during the first time I had 'met' the young blonde. "Nevertheless, today is a special day not only for Lady Elizabeth but for the Phantomhives." The said blonde beamed at me, causing more pain in my abdomen. I hoped this wasn't what guilt felt like, although my hopes were probably wrong.

"Sebastian, we brought it over!" The American accent was clear, and I turned along with the black-clad butler to find the three servants from earlier pushing a _huge_ cake inside. Although I wasn't too proud, my mouth dropped open ever so slightly. I had never seen anything like it before! "Here it is!" The young blonde gardner cried out happily, and Elizabeth joined in. "What a splendid cake!" Sebastian smiled graciously and added. "We made our every effort for your sake." I almost truly smiled at the efforts Elizabeth and the Phantomhive servants', but refrained. Although I was flattered beyond belief-Even if the information I had told Elizabeth was a lie, I didn't expect any of this to happen. I was also wary of the almost inhuman man beside me. Together, my reign of my emotions was lost. Ever since my near murder, I had lost my control. It was the butler's fault. Once again Elizabeth's voice cut through my thoughts, forcing me back to the situation at hand. Was I losing my touch? It certainly _felt_ like it. But that was exactly the problem. _Feeling._ "Then, Sebastian, sing us a birthday song!" Smiling falsely, as I could see now, he bowed his head humbly. "I? That would be presumptuous of me." I kept from narrowing my eyes at him, then turned my gaze to the young girl. Instead of backing down, she chirped, eyes bright. "A song always follows a birthday cake, doesn't it? Do it for Onee-sama!" No one noticed me wince. This guilt feeling, chewing at my insides was enough to make me wish I could hold back all emotion. It was an unpleasant feeling, almost painful, and nagging. The ruby-eyed butler lip's lifted in a smile, and he simply replied. "If you so ask, Lady Elizabeth, I cannot possibly refuse. Very well." My own lips twisting into a frustrated frown as a thought wormed itself in my head. 'All this time, you had fallen for this butler pretense. Not a doubt in your mind you'd be caught. Are you really as sly as you thought?' I grimaced, then froze as a clear, familiar voice cut through my sourness like a knife. My gaze jerked to Sebastian as he sang, and without my permission, my heart raced slightly faster, despite the fact that I was not in any immediate danger. He sings beautifully, I had to admit. "Happy birthday to…" He paused, met my gaze with another one of those smiles, and then continued singing. I couldn't seemed to look away. I was, somehow, transfixed. A new emotion bubbled in my stomach. "Happy birthday to you." The last note rang out clear, and applause broke out among the strangers-I mean, guests. He just kept on surprising me, didn't he?

Music rang through the large room, and I stood stiffly watching, holding my hands in my lap. Dancing was the last thing on my mind. For a moment my eyes followed the Earl and Elizabeth dancing, watching the blonde smile as he twirled her delicately. "Milady.." A voice which I did not want to hear sounded from my left. Despite my efforts, I could not outright ignore him, for obvious reasons. I still had a persona to keep up, even if the butler had seen through me. It didn't appear like the others were aware of my true identity. How would they react if they knew? Shaking that last thought, I glanced over at Sebastian. In his gloved hands he held a slice of the enormous - and…rather delicious looking- cake. My stomach warbled in complaint, and I hoped he could not hear it. "The wrist of yours I grasped a while ago should still hurt." Indeed it did. My lips pursed at him, purposely showing my discontent. A childish act, I am aware. Yet I could not stop myself. "Let me humbly lend you a hand."

What?

With a small, growing ball of what I can only call dread and embarrassment, I watched him cut a bite size portion of the slice with the fork. "We made this birthday cake just for you. Now…" He opened his mouth as example and held the piece of cake on the fork out for me to bite. Glad I could not reveal my embarrassment to him, I opened my mouth and let him feed me the cake. Looking down, I decided. The cake was more than delicious, admittedly so. Not that I would tell him that. Sebastian looked out at the rich couples in the ballroom with an unreadable expression. "Now, the ball is opening. It seems that only the two of us are left." To my horror, everyone had somehow found a dancing partner, and were swirling peacefully around to the tune of the musicians. Suddenly I felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Oh, no.

No. I would not. I will not. Moaning inwardly, I observed as Sebastian pulled out a pair of glasses from one of his hidden pockets I supposed, and cleaned them before slipping them on. Why would he need glasses to dance? Another revaluation hit me. Why would he dance with me? The answer came as quickly as the unbidden question. For appearances. Why else would he do anything? That sure didn't explain the man with the scythe and the red-haired maniac. A sudden shudder racked my body, and I tried to hide it. Judging from the glimpse in his ruby eyes, he didn't miss it. Of course not.

Sebastian peered at me through the useless pair of glasses resting on his slender nose, smiling condescendingly. "If I may, let me instruct you on dance steps, a tonight is most likely your first time at a ball as well." My lips pressed together, but I refused to answer him. The bastard knew he was right, anyways. His hand waited outstretched. Finally, I slowly lifted my uninjured hand and placed it in his, but not before hesitating. He had attempted to kill me. But…he couldn't exactly try such a move _now_, could he? His image was too important.

His grip was surprisingly gentle yet firm. His other hand moved to my waist, and we began to move in a circle languidly. My breath was uncontrollably fast, and as we moved, the room did too. A new form of panic enveloped me suddenly, and I stared hard at the button's on Sebastian coat, hoping to calm myself. Gradually, with longer breaths, I was able to slow my heart beat. "That's it. Calm down and compose yourself as if you are about to kill a man." My eyes traveled up to his face, yet again taken aback by the mysterious man. Part of me didn't even want to question as to how he knew. I wasn't _afraid_, though. Not that much. My change in expression must've clued him in, for he studied me thoughtfully, then said. "Perhaps you are wondering why I am not killing you." I met his fixed stare, refusing to break eye contact, even though I wanted to quite badly. "My duty as a butler is to facilitate the ball." Sebastian continued, lifting the corner of his lips in such a subtly way I might not of noticed it. Breaking my gaze and concentration, he looked away. "I would rather not, after all that preparation, stain the even with human blood-" A chill filled my veins as he spoke so causally. _Human blood._ "and my Master has ordered me to offer you hospitality." Sebastian _blood colored eyes_ flashed to mine, blank and cold. Another shiver worked it's way up my spine in spite of myself.

"If you return to assassinate Young Master, then I will kill you with no mercy." he added smiling. "However, if you return a guest, then I will off you the best hospitality." Sebastian suddenly leaned his face closer to mine, his pale features moving much closer than already comfortable. "Do you understand? If you do, please make a barking sound like a dog." _What?_ I had no choice here, and we both knew it. After a reluctant pause, I forced out a small 'bark', much to my humiliation. My blood boiled now in frustration and anger, but my blade was useless here. He was _inhuman, _whatever that meant. I tried not to ponder on that too much.

The raven haired butler pulled away from my face, to my relief, and nodded. "Very well done. Please remember this promise is a secret between us." He flashed me a full smile, squinting his eyes closed in what I supposed was to be merry. I found it rather odd. My pride was irrevocably damaged, as well as a few other things, so I decided to ask the butler a question. Why not? I hid a resigned sigh. Even if it was a question I already knew the answer to. For some reason, he seemed to blink in a expression of astonishment when I asked him. His pale face and dark hair looked suitably fashionable with the simple spectacles, despite how queer this was. "Am I of the same trade, you ask?" Sebastian shook his head, as if I was simply a child asking a foolish question. Perhaps I was, to him. "No, I am nothing of a hit man."

"I am merely one hell of a butler."

* * *

**I love that line. ;) 3 **

**I WILL UPDATE MORE QUICKLY. **

**Especially since the story's almost over.~ I'm thinking of a sequel, from my imagination of course. What do you think? **

**If you're reading this, I'M SORRY!**

**R&R!...please?**


End file.
